Billionaire
Billionaire (en español Billonario) es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Audition. La versión original le pertenece a Travis McCoy con Bruno Mars, de su álbum Lazarus. En Glee, es cantada por Sam Evans y los varones de New Directions, a excepción de Kurt. La letra de la canción fue modificada para tener una versión mas limpia y apta para todo el público. Esta canción fue cantada por quienes integrarían The Justin Bieber Experience, aunque la banda no se formaba todavía. Letra Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie (Con Puck): ' Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an (Angelina and Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that (I never had it) a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant (somebody their last wish) It's been a couple months since (I've single so) You can call me Artie Claus minus the (Ho-Ho) Hehe,Get it, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more (Than FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me (Stupid) Everywhere I go (Imma have my own theme music) 'Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes (Artie: Oh what ya see, What ya see bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Artie: Huh huh, Huh huh) Oh yeah hey! (Artie:'And what else?) A different city every night oh I ('Artie:'Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) I swear the world better prepare ('Artie: For what ?) For when I'm a billionaire (Chicos de New Directions: Oh oooh oh oooh) (Artie:'Oh) For when I'm a Billionaire ('Chicos de New Directions: Oh oooh oh oooh) (Puck:'Let's go) 'Puck (Con Artie): I'll be playing basketball with (The President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (Political etiquette) Toss a couple million in the air just for (the heck of it) But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens (completely separate) yeah I'll be in a (whole new tax bracket) We in recession but (let me take a crack at it) I'll probably take whatever's left and (Just split it up) So everybody that I love (can have a couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what (Hungry was) Eating good (Sleeping soundly) I know we all have a (Similar dream) Go in your pocket pull Out your wallet (put it in the air and sing) Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad (Artie: So bad) Buy all of the things I never had (Artie:'Buy everything haha) I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen ('Artie: What up Oprah? aha) Oh every time I close my eyes (Artie:'Oh what ya see, what ya see, bro?) I see my name in shining lights ('Artie: Uh huh, Uh huh) Oh yeah hey! (Artie:'And what else?) A different city every night oh I ('Artie:'Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) I swear the world better prepare ('Artie: For what?) For when I'm a billionaire (Artie:'Yeah) ('Chicos de New Directions: Oh oooh oh oooh) (Artie: Sing it) For when I'm a Billionaire (Chicos de New Directions: Oh oooh oh oooh) ('Artie:'Oh) I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Billionaire - Glee (Full song) thumb|center|300px|Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars - Billionaire Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Audition Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Duetos Sartie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos de Sam Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Bruno Mars Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Duetos de Artie